The start of a new reality
by Ultimate Dimentor
Summary: Todos sabemos que un Dimentor alternativo abandono su Megaverso para vengar y ayudar a Parallox en MCDU pero… ¿Qué paso con esa realidad? (Preámbulo a nuevos Fics y AUs)


**The start of a new reality**

 **Autor: Ultimate Dimentor**

 **Notas del Autor:**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hola chicos, aquí con un pequeño preámbulo a una nueva serie de historias, espero les guste… Oh, y les tengo unos anuncios al final espero lo entiendan.

Basado los personajes creados por **diversos autores**. Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores.

Solo la historia y el personaje de **Dimentor** son de mi creación y propiedad.

 **Parallox y Mehime** son propiedad de **Mister Conde de Urano**.

 **Tismona** es propiedad de **Lady Ashura Forte**.

Descripción

-Dialogo _Exclamación_ -Acción-" _Pensamiento_ "

 _Lectura_

 _"_ _Efecto de sonido"_

\- -Continuación de dialogo

/#/ Explicación al final del capitulo

 ** _-Cantante:_** _Canto_

 **-Escritor: Mensaje**

 **Descripción en pantalla**

 **-Personaje: Dialogo** ** _Exclamación_** **-Acción-"** ** _Pensamiento_** **" (En pantalla)**

 **Carteles en pantalla**

 **Sin más que aclarar les dejo con el fic.**

 **The start of a new reality**

 **Megaverso UD 1.5**

(Quiero que me ayuden con un pequeño experimento, lean este principio acompañado con este tema y díganme que les pareció: "La Bella y la Bestia - Prólogo (Instrumental)" watch?v=aIE0OMiqSoI)

Nuestra historia comienza en la historia antes de nuestra historia.

Tres años antes de que terminará la historia pasada a esta realidad hubo un chico que marcaría un antes y un después, este chico poco antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad fue sujeto de experimentación militar en contra de su voluntad, después de un intento de escape era perseguido por varios soldados y civiles de su universo natal, no había nada ni nadie que quisiera ayudarlo o en el que pudiera confiar, estaba completamente sólo contra su mundo... Pero si hubo alguien en otro mundo...

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Se preguntó cuándo sus perseguidores fueron fulminados por un ataque de energía misterioso en ese entonces para él.

 **-Parallox ha pasado**.

El chico se asustó al ver a Parallox.

 **-¿Por qué me temes? Tú y yo hemos pasado por lo mismo. Sufrimiento. Tristeza. El Padre de Todo me selló en un mundo oscuro y allí fui torturado sin piedad por los guardianes de la zona y por otros presos. ¿Temes por tu vida? Haces mal. Ya que me veo reflejado en ti.**

En ese momento apareció una joven Tismona.

-Amo. Tus generales están listos. Tu plan de modificar la realidad y convertirla en una Utopía pueden comenzar.

 **-Buen trabajo Tismona. Pero te pediré que no intervengas. Ya que serás mi as en la manga por si algo llega a pasarme.**

-¿Pasarte algo a ti? ¿El Dios de la Aniquilación?

 **-¡Je! ¡No te confíes! ¡Esos Seres Cósmicos son peligrosos! ¡Pero mis esbirros han logrado capturar a parte de las Baterías y mi máquina podrá llevar a cabo su función! Tismona, quiero que te refugies en este Megaverso por si acaso. Toma, usa esto solamente si mi Crisis falla.**

Parallox le dio la Crimson Nail a Tismona y ésta desapareció del lugar.

 **-Y a ti chico, te daré esto. Sabrás usarlo bien. Por que veo que llegarás a ser alguien grande. Casi tanto como yo. A ti te daré la Nightmare Sphere, que hará realidad cualquier cosa que desees, con la excepción de crear utopias y de resucitar gente.**

-¿Y por qué me das esto a mí, señor Parallox?

 **-Como señal de amistad.-** Dijo Parallox mientras desaparecía del Megaverso-UD.

Unos meses después, cuando el chico decidió llamarse Dimentor, Parallox regresó a la Tierra de Dimentor. Llevaba a una Tismona malherida.

 **-¿Te ha quedado claro, Tismona? No quiero que detengas a Hikari Yagami. Deja que Troby lleve a cabo su reclutamiento. Yo demostraré que cualquier ataque contra mí es inútil.**

Ante Parallox apareció Dimentor.

-¡Amigo! ¡Has vuelto!

 **-¿Tú eres ese chico?**

-Sí. Ahora me llamo Dimentor. Y convertiré este Megaverso en mi utopía. Como vas a hacer tú con tu Megaverso.

 **-¿Ves? Estabas destinado a hacer algo grande.**

-¿Quiere que le ayude, amigo?

 **-No es necesario. Ya me encargo yo de mi Megaverso. Ya que tú estarás bastante ocupado conquistando el tuyo. Pero gracias por la oferta. Y si me disculpas, debo irme. Tengo que liberar a Bu del Infierno.**

(Para este punto ya debería haber acabado la música)

Ése... Él Megaverso UD-1.5 no era más que una línea temporal alterada por los contactos e intervención de ese Parallox... Su aparición en el universo de Dimentor no sólo adelantó la conversión del chico en Dimentor, si no que alteró su ya de por si trastornada mente aún más y le aumento sus poderes y habilidades gracias al uso de la Nightmare Sphere. Pero esa misma intervención condenó enteramente esa línea temporal.

-Señor, hay un problema, la nave es demasiado grande como para impulsarla corriendo.

-¡CABEZA DE PLAYA! ¡YA ACTIVÉ LA AUTODESTRUCCIÓN DE LA BASE!

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Gritaron todos antes de ponerse a correr.

 _-"Solo se desintegrará, no explotara, pero es una buena manera de motivarlos"-_ Pensó el Dimentor de esta línea temporal mientras activaba el micro control de la nave, diseñado para casos como ese _-"Me pregunto que pensara "el" al verme… de seguro se alegra"_

Entonces la nave cruzó un portal, dejando la base sola la cual empezó a desintegrarse y volverse polvo cósmico.

Pero lo que el Dimentor de esa línea temporal no sabía es que la base que desintegró... Ese místico e infinito lugar qué parecía un piso que recordaba a un tablero de ajedrez era nada más ni nada menos que la base del Megaverso-UD mismo, por lo que al desintegrarse esa base todos los universos alojados en esa línea temporal fueron destruidos totalmente...

La razón por la que la mayoría de los Megaversos-UD no tienen el poder de interactuar entre ellos ni con otros directamente es por qué todos están sellados a manera de evitar la fuga o el ingresó de amenazas omniversales, por eso el Dimentor de UD-1 no pudo entrar a MCDU, pero con la intervención de Parallox el sello en la línea UD-1.5 se debilitó y eso permitió a Dimentor UD-1.5 entrar en MCDU y UD-1... Pero por eso UD-1.5 es único en su clase.

En un afán de supervivencia el Megaverso mismo hizo una cosa que ningún otro Megaverso-UD se hubiera atrevido a hacer, aprovechando la energía residual del Megaverso-MCDU, la cual obtuvo de los viajes entre Megaversos de Parallox y el Dimentor de esa línea temporal, el Megaverso se conectó a todos los Megaversos cércanos, empezando por los Megaversos UD que lo rodeaban, obviamente, pero también el Megaverso vecino MCDU, así como los más cercanos cómo SY, L93, SG90, C13, MSAU, N-D, NM, LAF, R25, HGR, R-U-M-I-K y muchos más, y aprovechó esa energía para poder iniciar todo con un nuevo Big Bang.

Esta nueva línea temporal no sólo hay universos copia de los universos del Megaverso 0, el conjunto de universos "Originales" de los creadores de contenido principal, si no también copias de los universos de los creadores de contenido secundario, o cómo la gente del mundo real le llama "Fanmade" o más específicamente Fanfiction en este caso y universos alternativos de estos mismos.

Este Megaverso tiene su mayor influencia en UD siendo esta de un 50% por todos los Megaversos UD de los que UD-1,5 obtuvo energía, a su vez este Megaverso tiene un 25% de energías de MCDU y por ello lugares como Sharack existen en este megaverso, y el otro 25% de los demás Megaversos de los que UD-1,5 tomó energía, aunque constantemente se conecta con Megaversos nuevos para mantenerse no sólo vivo, sino que también para expandir sus horizontes.

¿Qué quién soy? Soy Mehime, la guardiana del Megaverso New UD-1.5, he visto toda esta creación y sus progresos, y los protegeré a todos de lo que sea y sin importar lo que sea.

-Oye Mehime... ¿En serio los vas a proteger a "TODOS" de todo?-Preguntó GooDimentor, el clon bueno de Dimentor.

-No del todo, ya sabes, no me voy a encargar de por ejemplo ladrones o asesinos comunes y eso, si no de amenazas que pongan en riesgo universos, multiversos o el Megaverso enteró.

-Entonces no digas algo cómo "Los protegeré a todos de lo que sea y sin importar lo que sea" son palabras demasiado mayores para lo que planeas hacer... Y eso sin contar que, al igual que con tu contraparte de MCDU, no harás casi nada realmente, protegerás todo única y exclusivamente con equipos de elegidos los cuáles sacaras de sus vidas sin aparentemente alguna otra opción para que vayan a combatir seres cósmicos y amenazas contra las que no están entrenados.

-Pero por supuesto qué n... De hecho... Tienes razón... ¡¿VINISTE A ARRUINAR MI MONÓLOGO O QUÉ?!

-Bueno tengo dos noticias, una buena y la otra... Depende de cómo lo tomes.

-Oh por Ultimate, esto no suele ser bueno nunca... A ver, dime la buena.

-Ya tengo listo al clon de Subaru Ikari que me pediste, aunque el clon de su amiga Girasun no me fue tan fácil por lo que no podrá acompañar de momento a Subaru a su misión.

-Bueno, eso sí es bueno, ¿Cuál es la ambigua?

-Pues... El gran arquitecto Mister Conde de Urano vendrá de visita y para que se sienta en un ambiente familiar, el Gran Arquitecto Ultimate Dimentor lo va a recibir aquí.

-Oh, eso no es malo... Les deberá tomar unas tres o cuatro horas llegar si Ultimate le quiere dar su "Mini-Tour", hay que preparar té y galletas para que los arquitectos hablen a gusto... Y limpiar el lugar que lo tienes cómo un verdadero chiquero.

-¡¿Yo?! Yo no dejo por todo el lugar tus revistas del mundo donde Goku es modeló para la "Capsule Girl"

-Pero si las revistas del mundo donde Lum es modelo de la revista "Play Alien Boy"

-Al menos yo no dejó mi ropa interior colgando de la regadera.

-Ni te quejes, que se cómo te gusta oler mis bragas colgadas en las perrillas.

Luego de un largo rato en el que ambos peleaban cómo los típicos compañeros de cuarto qué se quieren, pero no se soportan.

-Okey, okey, dejaré que clones a una chica para que haga la limpieza, pero me tendrás que clonar un Goku mayordomo.

-Hecho.

- _Hmmm..._ Mira nomás... Estuvimos discutiendo una hora... Bueno aún podemos arreglar el lugar...

-Esto Mehime, estaba dormido cuando llego el avisó así que nos deben quedar cómo 15 minutos-Entonces recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de la chica-¡¿Y ESO POR QUÉ?!

-¡IDIOTA! No tenemos tiempo, ayúdame rápido.

Entonces los dos tomaron artículos de limpieza y en cuestión de minutos ya estaba todo listo para la llegada de los arquitectos, los cuales llegaron con la Mehime original.

 **Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció?, espero sus comentarios :D**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Pues bien, aquí les dejo el inicio de una nueva era de Fanfics los cuales en su mayoría serán AUs y fics basados en otros fics, pero descuiden, mis fics principales no los abandonare, pero si le daré tal vez un poco más de prioridad a esta nueva saga. Pero pasando a otros temas, ya me queda poco tiempo de clases, alrededor de 2-3 semanas, por lo que me dedicare de lleno a la universidad… Pero tratare de darles mínimo una publicación por semana, espero lo entiendan. Por último, si lees esto y sigo un fic tuyo pero no lo he comentado, te pido paciencia amigo o amiga, solo dame tiempo de salir de vacacione (Aunque ni tantas con servicio social, prácticas profesionales y clases… Matenme :´v) para ponerme al día, pero bueno, saludos a todos nwn/

PD: Aun no… ¡ME LLEGAN PREGUNTAS PARA EL ASK! (?)


End file.
